Akame vs. A2
Akame vs. A2 Randomation.png|Randomination Description Akame ga Kill vs. Nier Automata. When you wish to rebel, you must have the right set of weaponry and skills to do so. Introduction Wiz: The definition of rebellion is the action of a person defying their former loyalties and the authority that empowered them. Boomstick: Enough about the definition of rebellion Wiz, we're gonna focus on the badass process of it. Like with Akame, the Imperial-turned Night Raid Assassin. Wiz: And A2, the android who went rogue from YoRHa. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Akame Wiz: Akame, feared by the scum and corrupt of the Empire, famous for her ability to kill her enemies with a single hit, and elevating Night Raid to one of the most crucial factions within the Revolutionary Army. But to truly understand Akame, you must first know her past. *Background **Age: Likely 18 **Height: 5’4 **Night Raid assassin **Defected from the Empire **Sold at a young age **Loves to eat meat **Name means ‘red eyes' Boomstick: For starters, she and her sister where sold into slavery by their parents. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were then forced into a hellish training regiment when they were little more than preteens. You know, standard Brownies stuff! Wiz: And that was just part one of Akame's brutal life of training, and let me just say it certainly paid off, and Akame was transformed into one of the most efficient assassins in the Empire. Boomstick: She was pretty much the main reason why so many groups opposing the Empire fell. So much so it...became kind of repetitive honestly. Wiz: But that streak of target elimination all came to a close when she came face-to-face with Najenda, a high ranking member of the revolutionary army. Now, even before this, Akame had been having misgivings about the Empire she served, but I guess Najenda was the last straw needed for her to defect to the Revolutionary Army. Boomstick: Where she found new purpose and comradely in Night Raid, helping to take back the country from the grip of the Empire. Wiz: And if there is one thing the hellish training was good for, it was molding Akame into a powerful fighter. *Abilities and Arsenal **Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina **Master swordswoman **Master hand-to-hand fighter **Limited resistance to poison **Aura suppression **Bloodlust State **Drug Pill ***Based on Kurome’s drugs ***Increases energy and strength Boomstick: Don't let her short figure fool you, Akame is super strong and super tough. She was able to toss around insect-men several times her own size and snap a man's neck with her bare legs. Being an assassin and all, she's an expert of stealth, and can even take this a step further by completely compressing her aura of bloodlust, because apparently that's something people can sense, for some reason. Wiz: Akame is definitely a tough customer, but what truly defines her as the most deadliest assassin in the series is her weapon. Boomstick: Let's talk about the Murasame. *One-Cut Killer: Murasame **Katana Imperial Arm **Inflicts an incurable poison on those cut **Won’t work on armor, undead or machines **Trump Card: Little War Horn ***Increases speed and strength ***Lasts for a short time ***Methods of activation ****Must abandon humanity (Manga) ****Cut self and resist poison (Anime) Wiz: Forged as one of the 48 Imperial Arms, or Teigu if your following the original adaption, the Murasame has the appearance of an ordinary katana. Boomstick: But if this episode has any theme to it, its to not judge a badass-book by it's ordinary cover. Because this katana is coated in a venom that, in addition to being completely incurable, kills a person in seconds from the slightest graze. Imagine trying to sheath that sword and missing the scabbard to cut your own hand. I don't know what would kill me first; the poison or the embarrassment! Wiz: Poisonous blade aside, Akame also has several methods of boosting her stats in battle; first and foremost, she can use the trigger word 'Bury' to completely shut down her emotions, making her all the more efficient in battle. Secondly, she was able to get her hands on a special drug that enhanced her physical abilities, enabling her to go on for long periods of time in battle despite heavy bleeding. Boomstick: But last, and certainly not least, is the Trump Card of the Murasame; Little War Horn. *Feats **Survived hellish training as a young girl **Killed the Empire’s Strongest, Esdeath **Powered through an illusion **Dodged a lightning bolt **Took a hit from Budo **Cut through a stone pillar **Defeated Mira, Zank, Kurome, Izou, Esdeath Wiz: Whilst the Little War Horn's activation methods vary from the Manga to Anime, what both methods share in common is that the wielder of Murasame is forced to take on the sins of all those they have killed. The payoff is an incredible boost in speed and strength. Boomstick: Unfortunately, it also covers Akame in numerous painful scars, and they don't fade anytime soon, so Little War Horn is definitely something she can not pull out often. Fortunately, she doesn't have to rely on it often. We've already touched on her speed, but she was fast enough to dodge a lighting bolt, which would require a speed of Mach 825 according to Lina Shields. Wiz: Akame also has numerous victories under her belt; she's defeated giant monsters, fellow swordsmen, other assassins, undead versions of all those things and even a mind reading murderer. Boomstick: But her greatest victory is undoubtedly utilizing her Little War Horn Trump Card to deliver the final blow to the Empire's Strongest, Esdeath, who has tons of story breaking powers, even able to outpace her Time Stopping abilities with instinct alone. Wiz: There aren't enough words to describe just how dangerous Akame is, but there are a few to explain her weaknesses. First of all, her sword's poison doesn't work against a few specific opponents, namely things without hearts or the walking undead. Boomstick: Plus, her specialty is quick attacks, so she isn't much in the durability compartment, making her a Glass Cannon in battle. Wiz: But when the dust of the rebellion settled, and the last drops of blood was spilled in the remains of the Empire, it was Akame who stood triumphant. A2 Wiz: Glory to Mankind. Any machine that hears these three words know that they have little time to live. Because they have been found by the androids of YoRHa. Boomstick: And when an android finds them, there's not always the guarantee that motto is going to warn them of their eminent demise, because in that instant, they would have come face-to-face with A2. *Background **Full Title: YoRHa Type A No. 2 **Height: 5’6 (in heels) **Age: N/A **Species: Android **Prototype for other androids **Defected from YoRHa **Gives good haircuts Wiz: Developed within the line of prototype androids, A2 was deployed along with her fellow YoRHa models on Pearl Harbor... Boomstick: The conspiracy theorists were right! The it was Androids that attacked during the war, not the Japanese! Wiz: Wrong war Boomstick. Continuing on, the prototype units were sent on a mission to wipe out a Machine Server. Boomstick: But if the fact that they were called prototypes was any indication that they weren't meant to stick around for long, then most of you at home aught to expect what was going to became of them. Wiz: Turns out, the entire reason behind this attack was so that YoRHa could collect data on how YoRHa Androids reacted in battle, and when that was all said and done, they subsequently left the prototype models for dead in the massive explosion that followed. All members of the team were declared dead. Boomstick: Except for one, and naturally pretty pissed at YoRHa for sending them on what was essentially a suicide mission, A2 began her own one-android crusade against YoRHa. *Powers and Abilities **Super strength **Super speed **Limitless stamina **Light attacks **Heavy attacks **Evasion **Berserk Mode Wiz: And she was more than suited for that goal. As an Android, A2 possesses incredible speed and strength. She can dodge attacks with an almost-teleportation based evading technique and strike back with rapid or hard hitting attacks. In addition, as an Android she has no need for sleep or rest, and go on fighting for ages. *Arsenal **One-Handed Swords **Two-Handed Swords **Spears **Combat Bracers **Pods ***Bullets ***Lasers ***Missiles ***R10 Laser Boomstick: Speaking of her attacks, A2 has a vast arsenal backing her up in this regard. She has swords, big swords, spears and even specialized boxing gloves. There are so many different subtypes within these weapons groups it would be impossible to explain them all, so we'll just stick with what all of them can do in terms of actual attacks. Wiz: Even I'll admit that's probably a clever move. And anyway, the real highlight of A2's arsenal isn't her melee weapons, but instead the 3 Pods that she can command. Boomstick: The first one fires rapid fire shots, the second one shoots out a long laser beam and the third and final fires off homing missiles. Plus, all three can be equipped with a secondary special ability, and the go-to one is the R10 laser. Wiz: Despite being designed as a prototype, A2 is still just as powerful and skilled as any of the newer YoRHa Androids. She's taken down dozens of Machines and other YoRHa androids. She's even gone toe-to-toe with 2B and 9S, a duo so formidable they've cut down some of the most powerful machines around. *Feats **Got the drop on several androids **Dodged attacks from Flight Units **Survived an explosion of 9.4 megatons **Fought through the Tower **Held off an army of Machines **Defeated Hegel, Auguste, Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi, 9S Boomstick: And remember that explosion she survived at that set up mission. Well, a blog by DaFritzi on VS wiki estimated that blast was worth around 9.4 megatons of TNT. (Check the comment section). Wiz: Also from the VS Wiki by DaFritzi is the calculation of the speed of Flight Units, which can fly at Mach 40,000. Boomstick: Whilst A2 never gets her hands on one of these herself, she was nevertheless able to take on 3 all at once! Wiz: A2 is a deadly android warrior, but like all androids she has limits to how much damage she can take. But in times of such desperation, she has one more trick up her sleeve; due to being an earlier YoRHa Model, she can access the Berserk Mode, increasing her power at expense of her defense. And if she does or if she doesn't, both Machine and Android will learn that A2 is a force to be reckoned with. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Akame stared in wonder at the strange metallic sword lodged in the ground that was a bridge, which itself was broken in half into a sharp drop. Overlooking this was a giant empty factory. Akame: Is this some sort of Imperial Arm? A figure dropped down behind her. A2: No, and it doesn't belong to you. Akame turned around to see a white haired girl standing behind her, a sword in one hand and a small, metallic drone hovering behind her. Akame: And I'm willing to bet that it doesn't belong to you either. A2: It once would have been, but that still gives me a greater right than you. A2 pointed her blade at Akame, who took a hold of her sword's hilt and took a stance. Akame: Then I must bury you. Akame dashed towards A2. FIGHT! Akame drew out Murasame in a flash and it collided with A2's own blade, showing the area with sparks. A2 pushed against her blade and sent Akame skidding back before running towards Akame, slashing with her blade; Akame countered her slashes with wide ones of her own, before dashing forwards in a slashing attack, which A2 was able to avoid with her evade ability; returning to normal, A2 slashed downwards at the exposed Akame, which she was able to barely blocked by deflecting the strike, before spinning around and kicking A2 in the midriff, sending her back several feet. A2 straightened up and glared at Akame, who readied herself for the next bout of attacks. And this came in the form of A2 commanding her Pod to fire a stream of bullets at Akame, who zigzagged the line of projectiles as she closed the distance. Eventually, she came within striking distance of A2 and flashed Murasame downwards-only for the strike to be blocked with the shaft of A2's spear, forcing Akame to leap backwards to avoid the spear stab; she then spun around and used her sword to knock aside the spear before thrusting out it, which A2 once again activated her evade to dodge it, reappear a few feet away. Akame didn't relent in her assault and dashed forward. The Murasame and A2's spear clashed against each other numerous times, before A2 darted forward and thrust the spear forward numerous times, all of which Akame was able to block by rapidly moving her sword side to side. As the barrage stopped, Akame lunged at A2, who summoned her Combat Bracers and sent one to strike Akame, who was able to avoid the attack and lunged in for an attack. However, the combat bracer immediately came back and struck Akame in the back of her legs, causing her to be temporarily suspended in the air, and just as gravity took hold, the second Combat Bracer slammed into her back, propelling her into further into the air, where she landed a good distance away in the ruins of the factory. Akame landed with enough force to slightly crater the ground, but she got back on her feet quickly as she heard the approach of quick footsteps; from her belt she drew out her Drug Pill and downed it, boosting her states. She then vanished into the shadows of the area. A2 arrived on the scene and looked around to find her target, her Pod hovering around her shoulder, ready to fire at any target that appeared. Suddenly, Akame lunged from the shadows with the Murasame raised; A2 blocked the attack with her large sword, but Akame skipped away back into the shadows. Akame then lunged downwards from the sky, her sword pointed downwards to try and impale A2. The latter dodged with her Evade ability and fired a stream of shots at her, but Akame had already vanished from her sight once again. Again and again and again Akame lunged from the shadows at her target, forcing A2 to block every strike. But then Akame lunged out the darkness one more time and A2 slashed downwards with her large sword-Akame pinned the blade's tip under her foot, somersaulted forward and slashed downwards, cutting into A2's shoulder and straying blood out the wound. Akame: You're done. But when she looked up, she found to her shock that Murasame's curse was not spreading through A2's body. In her moment of confusion, A2 suddenly raised her giant sword upwards, forcing Akame to leap away from the attack. A2 then commanded the Pod to fire off missiles towards Akame, forcing her to run from the barrage as it blew apart the ground behind her. Akame was herded by the missiles to run back out onto the wrecked bridge and towards its end. As the last of the missiles converged behind her, Akame leapt off the end of the bridge, the resulting fireball blowing her a good distance away into the forest below. Akame crashed through several tree branches before coming to a stop on the hard ground. Climbing back to her feet, she looked up to see A2 land in front of her. Akame: Since I can't kill you with Murasame's poison, I'm going to have to cut you apart piece by piece-and it is going to be very painful. A2: Oh, I know pain, and so shall you. Akame brought up Murasame's blade near her neck, and drew it across, leaving behind a small cut. Instantly, the poisonous curse started to spread through her body, leaving behind red marks and allowing Akame to enter Little War Horn mode. Empowered, Akame took a stance, as A2 pointed her sword at the assassin, provoking a challenge. For a moment, neither moved. Then in a second, Akame was in front of A2, and her blade slashed downwards, which A2 was able to block by supporting her own sword with her other hand. As the two locked eyes, A2 entered her Berserk Mode, also boosting her power, and she pushed Akame away with the blade lock. As soon as Akame skidded to a halt, she boosted back towards A2, who slashed at Akame, their swords connecting numerous times before Akame was forced to jump back as the Pod fired off a barrage of bullets at her. Akame and A2 then started moving faster than the eye could track, casting afterimages across the forest. Eventually Akame knocked aside A2's blade and closed in for another strike. But as the Murasame came within inches of striking A2's flesh, the android performed her Evade ability, reappearing a few feet above Akame and slashing downwards. However, the sword cut through nothing, as the Akame beneath A2 was little more than an afterimage. As she landed back on her feet, A2 looked around hurriedly for her opponent. Then she heard a sound above her and looked up-to see Akame bearing down on her, Murasame raised. Akame: You're done! Akame slashed downwards and blood splattered across the ground. But it wasn't A2's. A2 had been able to slash upwards with her sword, severing Akame's arms. As Akame stumbled back in horror as she stared at the bloodied stumps, A2 commanded her Pod to prepare to fire. A2: Die! The Pod fired its R010 Laser, which blasted a giant hole in Akame's chest, sending her lifeless corpse flying backwards and crashing into the ground, splattering blood everywhere. A2 breathed out in relief as the Pod returned to her side. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Wait, I thought in the manga, Akame had to kill someone close to her to activate her Trump Card? Wiz: I'm pretty sure having a friend around to kill so you could activate your Trump Card would count as outside help. Boomstick: Fair enough, and even then, it looks like it wouldn't have done much to help Akame. I mean, Murasame's poison wouldn't work against A2, considering she's an android, which don't have hearts. And no, her having blood does not meant it would work nevertheless, because it is specifically said and shown that a heart is needed for the curse to be fatal. Wiz: Right, Akame was a deadly assassin in her own right against many unusual and powerful enemies, but she was ultimately overwhelmed by A2's vaster arsenal and superior stats. Whilst Akame could move fast enough to dodge a lightning bolt at Mach 825, A2 could fight against flight units capable of moving at Mach 40,000. That's over 48 times faster than Akame's lightning dodging feat, and there's no evidence that any of Akame's power ups could close that vast of a gap. Boomstick: And this really was the biggest problem for Akame. In her battle against some weird cyborg man, Akame was able to kill him by cutting him apart. But A2 was so damn fast Akame couldn't possibly get in enough hits to do so. Wiz: And the hits she might've been able to get in wouldn't leave that much of a scratch, considering that A2 survived an explosion of 9.4 megatons. Boomstick: Akame may have been the deadliest assassin I've ever seen, but not even she could stand up to A2's speed, vast weaponry and durability. Looks like Akame got Killed. Wiz: The winner is A2. Next Time Tricked into killing Now seeking revenge Kratos vs. Aarbron Trivia * The connection between Akame and A2 is that they are sword wielders with the appearance of young girls who rebelled against factions with dark secrets. In addition, they can access more powerful forms and have counterparts in the factions they left; Kurome for Akame and 2B for A2 * This would be in 2D * If this battle had an original song, it would be called 'Nier enough to Kill', using the title of A2's series to create a pun along with the title of Akame's own series, and as reference to the fact they are both close range killers Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Deathbattlewatcher5